koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rio
Rio Rollins-Tachibana (リオ・ロリンズ・タチバナ) is the focal character of Tecmo's Rio series. She is an American born card dealer who started her career for the famous Howard Resort. She is currently traveling the world as the star attraction for various resorts. Rio has incredible luck; her mere presence grants her endless fortune. Known as "The Goddess of Victory", Rio possesses the mystical Roll Ruler ability which further bolsters her own luck. She appears as a playable character in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Game Character Information Development When the developers were considering who to place into Warriors All-Stars, they wanted to consider the entire corporation to truly include their "all star characters". Rio became an obvious choice due to her status as a moe mascot. Furusawa remarked that she was hard for the team to conceive since she doesn't originate from an action series or necessarily fight. At first, her actions were fairly normal and they struggled to revise her actions to feel "more festive"; her slot machines and other gimmicks are their remedy to their problem. Her anime design was another challenge to replicate since they wanted to remain faithful without venturing into the uncanny valley when compared to the rest of the cast. Inoue didn't feel any particular pressure reprising her role for Warriors All-Stars though she enjoyed experiencing several continuities within a single game. She hopes everyone enjoys Rio's Warriors debut. Personality Rio has a masterful poker face, often hiding her devious gambits with an ever-present smile. Rio is always portrayed as the most capable person in the many crews she has joined throughout her career. She gracefully addresses any misgivings her customers may have as a gentle and courteous peacekeeper. If a customer challenges her to a game, she states that everything will be "as the customer wishes"; whether her words are malicious or not depends on her opponent's nature. It's rare for anyone to predict Rio's ploys until they're being played. Her professional charm and high earnings allow her a famous reputation. Quotes :''See also: Rio/Quotes Gameplay : : , , , , , : Rio throws out three cards in an arc, then does so again. She then kicks forward once, then summons two large dice to roll forward into enemies. She then roundhouse kicks to the right, then blows out a kiss in the form of a large heart projectile that explodes. : : Rio summons two cards and sends them flying straight ahead. : , : Rio summons a large gold coin. If it lands on heads, it will disappear. If it lands on tails, it will explode. : , , : Rio summons a pile of large poker chips to fall onto enemies in front of her. : , , , : Rio summons cards all around her. She then snaps her fingers to make the cards shoot out. : , , , , : Rio throws out five large darts in an arc that plant themselves into the ground. She then strikes a pose to make them explode. : , , , , , : Rio summons a slot machine to fall down in front of her. It then proceeds to juggle enemies while rolling, and finishes by shooting out three shots upwards that explode into fireworks. :Dashing + : Rio throws three cards out. :Dashing + : Rio throws three cards out. :Jump + : Rio throws a large bell down onto the ground that explodes. :Jump + : Rio throws three cards down to the ground. : :Rio summons a large casino roulette wheel on the ground, which spins around while juggling enemies inside of it. She then snaps her fingers to summon pillars of light, then waves her hand for a colorful explosion to blow them away. ;Hero Skill :Blackjack: plays a round of Blackjack with the player. If the player wins, they gain a significant attack boost. Losing slightly lowers their party's defense. ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill : Fighting Style Gallery Rio Tachibana - Bath Outfit (MS).png|Bath outfit Rio Tachibana Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Horō downloadable costume External Links *Rainbow Gate wiki profile *Dead or Alive wiki profile *Net Corporation's History of Rio Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters